A Near Death Experience
by Kristen Riddle
Summary: The next episode...the sequel to Team Rocket's Triumph.


****

A Near Death Esperionce

Scene One_(Ash, Misty, Brock, Matt, Gary, Jesse, James, and Meowth are trapped in a jail cell in Goldenrod Radio Tower. A fire is coming around the corner.)_

****

Narrator:Ash and his friends are stuck in a tricky situation. Team Rocket has finally captured Pikachu, and now our heroes are stuck in a trap set by Butch and Cassidy. Oh, no! _(Show flashback of last episode.)_

****

Misty:We don't have much time.

****

Matt:We'd better think of a way to get out. 

****

Gary:Any ideas? _(No one answers.)_

****

Brock:Uh, oh! The timer's almost up! _(The clock shows ten seconds left.)_

****

James:We're all going to be blown to smithereens!

****

Ash:Well, it's all your fault.

****

Jesse:Our fault? How is it our fault?

****

Ash:If you hadn't taken Pikachu in the first place…

****

Meowth:Well, we weren't exactly trying to get kidnapped by our own team members!

****

Misty:Ah! The time's up! _(The timer shows zero. Everyone is silent for a while.) _Do you hear that sound? _(There is the sound of a crackling fire in the distance.)_

****

Ash:I hear it. 

****

Brock:What is it?

****

Gary:Sounds like a fire!

****

James:Fire? _(They see a huge flame coming around the corner.)_

****

Meowth:Ah! It's gonna get us!

****

Misty:My water Pokemon can take care of this! Go, everyone! _(Misty sends out Poliwag, Starmie, Staryu, and Psyduck comes out accidentally.)_

****

Ash:I'll help! Go, Squirtle! _(All the water Pokemon use Water Gun at the fire. It doesn't help.)_

****

Gary:Ash! That's not working! We have to get out of here!

****

Brock:How can we get out? It's locked, and the back wall is solid. 

****

James:We're all gonna die!

****

Misty:We are not! We just have to think of a plan. _(Everyone is lost in thought.)_

****

Ash: Let's just face it. There's no way out. 

****

Misty & Ash:_(A few minutes later…) _Ash (Misty), I have something to tell you.

****

Misty & Ash:_(They are both blushing.)_You go first.

****

Misty:Ash, I… _(She is cut off.)_

****

Matt:I've got it! My Umbreon can bash through the wall using its Moonlight attack!

****

Ash:Moonlight attack? What does that do?

****

Matt:When it's dark outside, my Umbreon gets really strong. Maybe it's strong enough to break down the back wall. 

****

Brock:Yeah, I've heard of that.

****

Misty:Try it! Quick! We don't have much time!

****

Matt:Umbreon, go! Moonlight attack! Break the back wall! _(Umbreon comes out of its Pokéball and uses its Moonlight attack. It makes a big hole in the wall.)_

****

Ash:_(Runs to the hole and starts to run out, but there is no wall on the other side. He stands in midair for a second, then scrambles back to the cell.) _Great! How are we gonna get out now?

****

Brock:_(Walks to the edge and looks over the edge.) _It's too high to jump. 

****

Misty:Well, you'd better think of something! The fire's coming! 

****

Gary:If only we could fly…

****

Ash: Fly? Wait a second! That gives me an idea! Charizard, go! _(Charizard comes out of its Pokéball and hovers right outside the hole in the wall. Ash climbs onto its back.)_

****

Misty:Charizard? Are you sure about this, Ash?

****

Ash:Aw, come on, Misty! Charizard's well behaved now!

****

Misty:Well, okay. _(Gets on Charizard's back. Brock does the same.)_

****

Brock:Uh, oh. I don't think Charizard can hold much more weight.

****

Ash:Well what about everybody else?

****

Gary:Make two trips! Just hurry back! _(Charizard flies out of sight. A few seconds later, it comes back, with Ash still on it. Gary and Matt get on.)_

****

Ash:So long, Team Rocket! _(They fly out of the building at the same time that the fire reaches the hall where the jail cell is.)_

****

James:They can't leave us here! Now what do we do?

****

Jesse:We don't have any flying Pokemon! 

****

Meowth:Wheezing can sort of fly… _(Jesse and Meowth both look at James. Wheezing comes out of its Pokéball. They all start to grab on, when a spark from the fire falls on Wheezing. There is a huge explosion and Team Rocket blasts off into the sky.)_

****

Team Rocket:Looks like Team Rocket's blowing up again!

****

Scene Two_(Ash, Gary, and Matt are landing back on the ground. Brock and Misty are already standing there. They are in front of the Radio Tower again. Butch and Cassidy are nearby, packing the stolen Pokemon into a truck.)_

****

Ash:Look! There's Eevee and Pikachu! _(Ash and Gary run out in back of the truck. Gary takes out his Arcanine and it runs behind them. Charizard is still flying along behind Ash.)_

****

Cassidy:Not you again! How'd you escape?

****

Ash:Give us back our Pokemon!

****

Butch:I don't think so! 

****

Ash:Charizard…!

****

Gary:Arcanine…!

****

Ash and Gary:Flamethrower attack, now! _(Butch and Cassidy catch on fire, and blast off. The truck blasts off, too, but all the Pokemon spill out before it explodes.)_

****

Butch andLooks like we're blasting off, too!

Cassidy:

Scene Three_(Officer Jenny is standing around the same scene we just left. She is looking at all the Pokemon that spilled out of the truck.)_

****

Officer Jenny:Yup, these are the Pokemon that were reported stolen. _(She walks over to Ash and crowd.) _Thanks for rescuing all these Pokemon.

****

Ash:I'm just glad I got Pikachu back. _(Hugs Pikachu. Officer Jenny walks away. Brock is about to say something, and he is blushing, but Misty sees him and gives him the evil eye, so he shuts his mouth. Ash turns to Matt.) _Thanks for helping me find Pikachu.

****

Matt:I said I owed you one. 

****

Misty:Hey, Ash, what were you going to tell me back there?

****

Ash:Oh, nothing. _(Blushes.)_

** **

Scene Four_(The gang is back on the path. Gary is about to go one way, and Matt another.)_

****

Ash:Thanks for helping us! Hope we meet again soon, Matt! Bye! _(Everyone waves, then starts walking, each their own way.)_

****

Narrator:Friends are always there to lend a helping hand when you're in trouble. Today, Ash has made a new friend, and maybe even renewed an old friendship. But I wonder what Misty and Ash were going to tell each other back in the Radio Tower… And I wonder what happened to Team Rocket…

****

Scene Five_(Jesse, James, and Meowth are hanging from tree branches.)_

****

James:We were so close…

****

Narrator:Better luck next time, Team Rocket!

****

The End

__ __ ** **


End file.
